1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various innovations have been made in order to improve the strength of housings for mobile electronic devices such as notebook personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as “notebook PCs”). One example of a configuration for improving the strength of a housing is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (JP 2005-150668A).
A material containing a carbon fiber reinforced plastic as a main component is used for the electronic device housing disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This material is made up of multiple layers, and the carbon fibers included in the outermost layer are continuous long fibers that are oriented in one direction. Also, the carbon fibers included in the outermost layer are oriented in a direction that is oblique to the outer edge of the material.
However, with the configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in which the carbon fibers are oriented in a direction oblique to the outer edge of the material, both ends of the carbon fibers disposed near the center of the housing are disposed on the diagonal lines of the housing or in the vicinity of the diagonal lines, and the overall length of the carbon fiber material increases. Since carbon fibers flex more readily as their overall length increases, it is difficult to ensure sufficient strength for the housing. In other words, with the configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is difficult to ensure sufficient flexural strength for the carbon fiber material disposed near the center of the housing.